Andrei Malakov
Kommander '''Andrei Malakov '''is a young Warcaster of Khador who has developed a reputation for extreme ruthlessness on the battlefield and unconventional tactics.In many respects Malakov views people the same way he sees his warjacks: as disposable means to an end. Friendship and loyalty have little value to him. He is an adroit manipulator, able to switch smoothly from charm to intimidation in any situation. Malakov’s ruthlessness is also reflected in his cold intellect in battle. No sacrifice is too great in his quest for victory, and it is likely many soldiers will find themselves placed in the path of bullets meant for him. His superiors might overlook his apparent disregard for those serving under him, however, so long as he brings glory to the Motherland.Forces of Warmachine: Khador Command MK3 History Malakov is the son of a Khardic count and was raised near the city of Rorschik. Due to his family background he is able easily navigate the world of Khadoran political intrigue. He was taught the superiority of noble blood and learned early on to apply his intelligence to improving his position whenever possible. With his family standing, there was no question Malakov would enter the military as an officer. The Greylords at Rorschik detected his arcane aptitude immediately, and he went to their stronghold for the early portion of his training. By the time he transferred to the Druzhina for officer training, his confidence in his abilities only added to his ambition. For someone of lesser birth or talents, this arrogance might have been a hindrance, but for Malakov it enhanced his aura of command. He demonstrated excellence in the most essential qualities demanded of a Khadoran officer.Warmachine: Vengeance Despite receiving the highest scores in his evaluations, Malakov was a loner among the cadets which he blamed on his classmates’ jealousy. The only one worthy of his companionship was the senior cadet Levanid Trevanik, whose father was the great prince of Dorognia volozk and Count Malakov’s liege. The two cadets became fast friends. despite their strongly differing personalities. When Great Prince Trevanik was later executed for treason, young Levanid became the region’s ruler, a situation Malakov could not help but consider in terms of how he might eventually benefit from it. He graduated from the Druzhina primed to stand in the upper echelons of Khadoran society, as is his birthright. All that remains now is to prove himself in battle and commence a glorious military career. Kovnik Malakov After his graduation Malakov was promoted to kovnik and given the arcane standing of rastovik, the rank at which traditionally a junior-ranking warcaster is sent into the field before earning the responsibilities of a full kommander and magziev. At this stage, every warcaster must prove capable in combat alongside a battlegroup and leading subordinates while operating without direct supervision. Malakov’s standing and reputation earned him the singular honor of a special mission: delivering the first new Conquests to Supreme Kommandant Irusk deep in hostile territory. During this journey he was reinforced by Rhulic mercenaries under General Ossrum and fought against ambushes by the forces of Cryx and their Cephalyx allies. Though he handled himself well, the mission’s complications provided a lesson on the gulf between theoretical training and the realities of war. Malakov is more determined than ever to make his mark and earn his kommand.Warmachine: Colossals Kommander Malakov Kommander Andrei Malakov has developed into a ruthless but eminently capable young officer. In only his first few years as a full warcaster, Malakov has secured several victories for the Motherland through unconventional tactics. Despite the prestige earned through his military accomplishments, he has become known for spilling Khadoran blood in the vainglorious execution of his assignments. To Malakov, the lives of the Motherland’s soldiers are expendable. Driven by a bold self-confidence he has no qualms about ordering artillery strikes close to his own lines or pushing feints to their limits despite casualties. In one instance he executed enemy soldiers after they surrendered because he could not spare the men to watch them. This action prompted an inquest by the High Kommand, but the charges were dropped. After the successful delivery of the first Conquests to the front lines, he was placed under the command of Supreme Kommandant Gurvaldt Irusk but some allege Malakov used his friendship with Great Prince Levanid Trevanik to arrange this appointment. Malakov gained combat experience in several major battles against Cygnar before Khador withdrew from the Thornwood, and more recently against the Llaelese Resistance. The young warcaster seeks not simply to emulate but to exceed Irusk, developing his own more-aggressive doctrine. Although Malakov has not been formally reprimanded by the High Kommand, his methods have drawn scrutiny and criticism from fellow officers. Rather than focusing on improving relations with those who do not approve of his tactics, Malakov has surrounded himself with ambitious subordinates from influential families who are eager to curry his favor. It is unclear whether Malakov notices or cares that the morale of his soldiers continues to erode. While some have adapted to his approach to war and admire his resolve, many others have requested transfer, adding to his dubious reputation. Irusk continues to hold the young warcaster in high regard, not yet aware of the extent of Malakov’s ambition and the extremes he is willing to embrace in order to succeed. Khador has need of warcasters with the talent and tactical insight Malakov possesses, but his methods may well come back to haunt both him and the Motherland. References Category:Warmachine Category:Warcaster Category:Khador Category:Humans